


Cumslut Izaya

by bms408



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tumblr request, cumslut, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bms408/pseuds/bms408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumslut Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr from a while ago.

“You like that don’t you, you fucking _slut_?”

 

Izaya answered the blonde by letting out a throaty moan. With his swollen lips sucking desperately on Shizuo’s throbbing cock, he couldn’t reply with words.

 

Shizuo had his hand resting on the back of Izaya’s head as he relentlessly fucked Izaya’s throat. “Look at you, sucking on my dick so hard. You must really want to taste my cum.”

 

Izaya did. He wanted Shizuo’s cum, and he wanted it badly. A mixture of drool and pre-cum dripped from his chin as a result. He let out another throaty moan trying to push Shizuo over the edge.

 

“You’re quite impatient today, flea.” Shizuo commented.

 

Izaya responded with a hum, which got a pleasant reaction from Shizuo. Izaya continued to hum every time Shizuo’s cock hit the back of his throat, making Shizuo’s cock twitch. Izaya felt as Shizuo started losing his pace and he knew that Shizuo was close to his climax. Izaya proceeded to hum and moan until he finally felt his mouth fill with Shizuo’s warm cum. He graciously swallowed every drop.

 

“You’re such a slut sucking down my cum like it’s milk.”

 

Izaya stood up and locked lips with Shizuo. “I want more~” he purred.

 

Shizuo smirked and pulled Izaya’s pants down. He ran his hands over the pale cheeks and spread them, grazing a finger over an already stretched hole. He slipped three fingers in and spread them open. “You already stretched yourself. Such a little slut.”

 

“Shizu-chan please.” Izaya moaned. “I need your cock.”

 

Shizuo turned Izaya around and bent him over the desk. He started rubbing the tip of his cock against Izaya’s stretched hole. Without any warning he pushed himself inside Izaya, making the smaller male gasp. He began to fuck Izaya at a vigorous pace.

 

Izaya withered and cried underneath Shizuo’s force. This was heaven for him. He loved being fucked to tears. Shizuo always knew exactly where to hit in order to make him come over and over again. “Harder Shizu-chan.” He whined.

 

Shizuo complied and started fucking Izaya even harder than he already was. When Izaya threw his head back and screamed, he knew he hit the right spot and proceeded to abuse the bundle of nerves.

 

This pushed Izaya to his breaking point. His orgasm violently erupted onto his desk as he moaned loudly. He clenched tightly around Shizuo, which granted him a pleasing sound from Shizuo’s throat. Izaya could tell Shizuo was almost at his second orgasm of the night. “Shizu-chan~” Izaya moaned. “Please.”

 

“You need to tell me what you want.”

 

“I want your cum.”

 

“Say it like you mean it.”

 

“Please Shizu-chan! I want your cum! Come inside of me like the slut I am!” Izaya cried.

 

Shizuo sped up his pace, fucking Izaya until he was pushed over the edge. He reached his climax and filled the smaller male with the warm liquid. He pulled out and leaned over to kiss the back of Izaya’s neck.

 

Izaya felt a shiver of pleasure as the white liquid dripped down his thighs. He loved Shizuo, but more so he loved being Shizuo’s little cum slut.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so sinful to write


End file.
